This invention relates to firefighting equipment, and more particularly, to firefighting nozzle assemblies.
The standard firefighting nozzle is coupled to the end of a hose, held by a fireman and directs a stream of water substantially directly forward at the fire. The stream can be adjusted to provide some angular spreading. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,059.
One problem with such a nozzle is that the spray pattern is principally forward and narrow and thus cannot reach all surfaces of a burning room. This is particularly a problem if access to the room is prohibited by flames, heat, or barred windows or doors. Furthermore, the water flow through the nozzle produces reactive forces which cause the hose to whip and to be difficult to handle.
Other systems produce a more wide angle spray, sometimes hemispherical. In some systems a fog is produced by streams of water from the nozzle impinging on each other. See patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,897, which discloses a plurality of angularly positioned sprayers on a head; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,650 and 3,107,060, which disclose a fogging sprayhead where multiple fluid streams are formed at different angles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,285, which discloses a sprayhead having multiple water streams that impinge on each other; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,800; and 196,055 discloses a spherical sprayhead for a fire extinguisher.
None of the fogging or multiple stream nozzles are commonly used in fighting fires, and the standard forwardly directed nozzle is being used.
It is the applicant's desire to provide a useful multi-directional firefighting nozzle which produces a fog-like spray.
It is another object to provide a nozzle which will produce a substantially spherical spray pattern.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nozzle which is substantially neutral in terms of the handling forces so as to avoid a whipping action of said hose.
Furthermore, in fighting fires, it is also desirable to punch the nozzle through a wall, a ceiling, or a barred window in order to spray an entire room or space without the firefighter entering the room.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nozzle assembly which can be inserted into a space, so as to spray the entire space without the firefighter entering the space.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.